Z
Z''' (ゼット, Zetto?) ('''real name: Z-0001332536893) is the principal antagonist of the third OVA series of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki, though his first on-screen appearance (albeit in silhouette only) was in the final minutes of the second OVA's episode, Zero Ryoko and briefly in Here Comes Jurai!, Part 2. Z was originally an expert space fighter pilot. He, his family, and many other members of his people, found and over-zealously attempted to attack the "temple" (for lack of a better term) where the three Chousin goddesses resided. This attack was most likely set up by the goddess Tokimi's experiments to look for potential of a much greater power (kami) in the universe; the main modus operandi of the three Chousin. During the battle, the cruiser containing his family was destroyed and he was injured severely. Watching his family die caused him to go insane and unleash his untapped Light Hawk Wings for the first time, which he used to destroy the enemy fleet. He now has a purple sclera with matching marking on the of side of his eye. Because he was able to generate the Light Hawk Wings, which are the manifestation of energy from a higher dimension, Tokimi noticed him and took him into her grasp while he was helpless and screaming. Serving Tokimi, he then takes on the role of the battle machines that he and his people had fought and lost to. With his five Light Hawk Wings, he is easily able to overcome other races who send war fleets to attack the "temple." Again, this is done so that any being with the potential of producing Light Hawk Wings on their own will emerge from the battle. During a meeting with Tokimi and the Dimensional Supervisor D3, he notes that Dr. Clay has discovered the third dimension location of her older sisters Washu and Tsunami. It is here that the events of episode 12 where Tenchi Masaki uses his own Light Hawk Wings to overcome a dark hole, are noticed, as is the uniqueness of Tenchi's power. Knowing that Z would likely challenge Tenchi, Tokimi orders him to not touch him. This is re-enforced with a warning from D3. Z decides to 'obey' the letter of the order, but not the spirit of it. He first tampers with a communication from Galaxy Police Officer Mihoshi to her family, setting in motion a chain of deadly events that make up much of the story of the third OVA series. When his attempt to manipulate Mihoshi's brother Misao Kuramitsu into killing Tenchi fails, Z attacks Tenchi directly in an attempt to eliminate him. Z was blinded by hatred and anger at what Tokimi (and indirectly Tsunami and Washu) had done to him, and was jealous of Tokimi's clear interest in Tenchi.; in his warped mind, he's doing Tenchi a service, since he knows that Tsunami and Washu will bring him back to life, only he will no longer be a freak of nature with unnatural abilities, leaving Z as the only potential for higher power left, with him believing that because of what Tokimi took from him for the Chousin's experiments, he deserved to rule over everything. In the process, Z destroys much of the Earth and when testing Tenchi's material conversion abilities, destroys a large section of the moon. Since Tenchi only displayed three Light Hawk Wings, Z canceled them with three of his own, leaving him with two and Tenchi with none. He attempts to kill Tenchi, but Tenchi manages to flee to Saturn. To stop Tenchi, Z has pulled from the future, the entity known as the Counteractor who also happens to be Empress Misaki Masaki Jurai. Seeing this, Tokimi finally made a direct attempt to stop Z. However, Z overcame her efforts with the help of the Counteractor at great cost to himself. He attempts to again kill Tenchi which causes Sasami to become Tsunami. Tsunami and Tokimi strike simultaneously, with the former trying to save Tenchi, causing a good sum of the galaxy to be destroyed. Washu, who had resumed her Chousin form, put an end to it and focused her sisters' attention. Z explains things to Tenchi, including the story of Z's past. Space pirate Ryoko then attacks Z in her spaceship Ryo-Ohki to save Tenchi, and, though Z is injured because she is Washu's daughter, he is able to destroy Ryo-Ohki. To prevent Ryoko from being killed, Tenchi overcomes the Counteractor and places himself between Z's Light Hawk Wings and Ryoko. Tenchi is sliced open by Z's Wings, however, instead of dying, a huge burst of energy emerged from the wound. Z was easily destroyed by this surge of Tenchi's power. Later, when the Chousin explained what had happened, Tokimi realized that had she done things differently with Z, she might have had a relationship with him that was similar to the one Tsunami and Washu have with Tenchi. She then recreated Z as an infant and sent him to the place and time he would be most happy. The Chousin cannot re-create the power he once had, and Tokimi wishes that they will cross paths in the future. Z was a being of extremely great power. Like Tenchi, he can also produce Light Hawk Wings, five of them to Tenchi's three. He is even capable of punching holes through planets seemingly without effort and can destroy large, powerful star fleets. He was able to effortlessly stop Ryo-Ohki's space ship form with only a single arm, and overpowered the ship. However, Z's strength would never have equaled Tenchi's. While he commands two more Light Hawk Wings than Tenchi, Z does not possess Tenchi's power of Material Conversion (which allows pure energy to be converted into solid matter, and vice-versa), and was ultimately not the higher power that the Chousin were looking for. Some fans have theorized that Tenchi's younger half-brother, Kenshi could possibly be the reincarnation of Z. Tokimi sent Z to be reincarnated to the "time and place where he would be most happy" at the end of the third OVA. Afterwards, Tokimi takes up residence in the Masaki Shrine's resident kami section during the wedding of Nobuyuki and Rea for a reason she claims is a secret. It is possible that she was blessing them with Kenshi, as Rea was pregnant by the following year. It could also be possible that she remained at the Masaki home in order to watch over Kenshi, and could possibly also be the force that sent him to the alternate world of Geminar, in the spinoff Saint Knight's Tale in the first place. And because she intended for him to go "home," Geminar could also possibly be Z's homeworld. Though this is all speculation, as mentioned before. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters